Life Unexpected
by justhangingonthemoment
Summary: "Life may not have turned out the way you expected, but you'll take this." Brief Fintanna, mainly Brettana and Finchel Santana POV


A/N: I know this is bad, but this is how I'm dealing with the death of Cory Monteith a month later...

* * *

It was a weird, but happy day.

You were staring watching your oldest son get married.

You had him when you were 16 and even though the love of your life was Brett Pierce, this son wasn't Brett's, in fact, in a twist of events you're no longer surprised that your oldest son is the product of you and Finn Hudson.

The day you admitted to yourself and Brett that you were in love with him, Brett was dating Quinn Fabray. Which in the way that the social class worked in high school made sense.

Brett, the star of the football team, dating the head cheerleader when you, according to the social class were second in line.

You and Brett have been best friends as long as you can remember and you don't remember falling in love with him. You don't remember never being able to love anyone else.

So the night you confessed your love to him, he stood there absolutely speechless. He didn't say anything as you walked away and ran down the halls of William McKinley High School where you literally ran into Finn.

You don't know what came over you as you told him:

"Let's go make out."

And him being a horny, teenage boy with teenage boy hormones, he agreed.

You two made it back to your childhood home where you know your parents were gone. Your father a doctor and your mother a lawyer, they were never home.

You two made out until things started to get heated. Next thing you knew you were pulling out the hide-away bed on the couch and you two were having sex. Unprotected to say the least.

You took his virginity just as much as he took yours.

Things were awkward between you two afterwards. Things were awkward between you and Brett too.

Two months go by and you haven't had your period. You're freaking out and you didn't know what to do.

You took a pregnancy test, it read positive.

You cried. You cried so hard that your mom, who was home for the first time in god knows how long, came into your room and asked what was wrong.

You told her the truth. She flipped out and kicked you out.

You were on the street, pregnant and cold with a duffle bag of all your stuff by your side.

You couldn't go to Finn because he's with Rachel Berry now.

You couldn't go to Brett because even though he and Quinn broke up because she cheated on him with Puck, things were still awkward between you two...

…or at least that's what you thought.

Because the next thing you knew a car stopped in front of you and as you looked up you saw Brett and his mom, Jahna looking down at you concerned.

Brett picked you up and placed you in the back seat holding you close as his mom drove the three of you back to the Pierce residence.

Once you arrived, he picked you up again and carried you into the house. He took you into the living room where you just cried.

When you finally calmed down Brett asked you a question that you didn't want to answer:

"What happened, San?" He brushed hair out of your eyes.

You took a deep breath and looked over at his mom who was equally concerned.

"The day I confessed my love to you and you didn't say anything and when I ran away I literally ran into Finn and took him back to my house. We were making out and then things got heated and we had sex and now I'm pregnant with his child. My mom kicked me out."

Jahna got up and immediately came to your other side and said:

"Stay here. We'll work everything out. I promise."

You were about to protest when she gave you a stern look not to.

"Okay." You whispered.

"Brett, can you go set her up in the guest room?"

"Yeah, sure."

You watched as Brett picked up you duffle bag as his mom held you.

"Does Finn know?"

"No, I found out right before my mom kicked me out."

"Call him. He has a right to know."

You nodded and grabbed your phone out of your pocket and dialed Finn's number.

"_He Santana."_ He answered.

"H-hi F-Finn." You managed to get out.

"_What's wrong?"_

"I'm pregnant."

"_Oh."_

"You're the only one I had sex with."

"_Okay."_

"I don't expect you to break up with Rachel for me, but I thought you should know."

"_Thank you."_

"I'm staying at the Pierce's, my mom kicked me out."

"_I'll stop by later, okay?"_

"Thank you."

"_I'll do anything for you. Do you need me to bring you anything?"_

"No."

"_Okay, sounds good. See you later."_

"See you later, Finn."

He came over that night, you talked about you two would raise this baby.

Even if you two decided to play the divorce couple role.

* * *

Three and a half months into your pregnancy, Brett asked you to be his girlfriend. You said yes.

Nine months of doctor's appointments, mood swings, and morning sickness, you two had a healthy boy.

You two named him:

Greyson Santiago Lopez-Hudson

He looked like the latino version of Finn, you were amazed that Finn was a natural and you watched him as Brett held you.

And now, all of that seemed like yesterday to you.

You had him junior year and during senior year, Finn asked you if it was okay to attend West Point as that's one of the only places he got accepted into.

You smiled thinking about how thoughtful he was and knew that the military was his dream.

You said yes and he attended and became one of the best military general's that the Army has ever seen.

Brett proposed to you junior year of college. He became an engineer.

Finn and Rachel married after he graduated from West Point and she graduated from NYADA.

You two married after he graduated and now have three kids together, Ryan, Ethan, and Amber.

Greyson met the love of his life in kindergarten. Although no one would know that until sophomore year of high school that Rebecca Spangler would be the women that he spent the rest of his life with.

You liked her. Finn liked her. Brett liked her. Rachel liked her.

Michael and Danielle Spangler seemed to like Greyson.

The parents approved.

The two had a rough dating relationship and although the parents approved no one thought they would make it this far into getting married.

Greyson followed in his father's footsteps and went to West Point and followed in his stepfather's footsteps and proposed to the love of his life junior year of college.

So here you are now, sitting in between your husband and the father of your child, watching your son commit his life to the girl of his dreams for the rest of forever in Hawaii.

You were crying cuddled in your husband's strong embrace, you looked over at Finn and he looked happy as he held Rachel.

After the ceremony and during the reception, you were dancing with your son as his bride was dancing with her father.

"You're glowing." You whispered to him.

"Yeah, she makes me so happy."

"I'm really glad, _mijo._"

You kept thinking about how he's growing up to damn fast and how you still wish you had that little boy in your arms that you did when you were sixteen.

"I'm always going to be your little boy, Mom." He whispered to you, like he knew what you were thinking.

"I know." You whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, _mijo._"

* * *

As the newlyweds made their way to spend the rest of their honeymoon in Hawaii, you, Brett, Finn, and Rachel were helping the bride's family clean up.

That's until Finn collapsed to the floor.

"Finn, honey." Rachel said, trying to get him to be responsive.

"Bro?" Brett said. "Bro?"

The two had become like brother's over the years.

You looked down, you knew that look. Your parents may have disowned you at sixteen, but you knew what it looked like when someone was having a heart attack.

"Someone call 911!" Brett called out.

When the paramedics arrived it had only been minutes too late.

General Finn Hudson died of a heart attack nearly hours after watching his son get married.

You held a distraught Rachel while they took his unresponsive body out of the wedding hall.

And that night, Brett held a distraught you as you cried. You decided to wait a few days until you told Greyson, but you remember that Finn was a United States Army General and that it would be on the news fast.

Greyson as lieutenant fresh out of West Point and Rebecca a journalist for the New York Times would see it on Fox News and CNN before you would get a chance to tell them.

So you decided to wait until the morning where you and Brett were already going to have breakfast with the newlyweds anyway.

* * *

Brett held you all night.

When you arrived for breakfast with your oldest son and his bride they knew something was up.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Your dad." Is all you could get out.

"What about him?"

"He had a heart attack last night after you left." Brett answered for you.

"What?! Is he okay?!"

"He's gone, _mijo._"

Greyson shot up and looked out over the ocean as he let out silent tears. You got up to wrap your arms around him.

"At least my last words to him were, I love you." He whispered.

You held your son from behind as he cried.

* * *

The funeral was sad.

It was back in New York after your son's honeymoon with his wife.

You held yourself together until your son got up to speak.

"Hi, I'm, uh, Lieutenant Greyson Lopez-Hudson." He said, adjusting his uniform tie. "General Finn Hudson was my father. And you heard of how much of an amazing man he was here today. And I get attest to that. I wasn't an easy child. My mom, stepmom, and stepdad here can attest to that. But, my father had so much patience with me. And I'll never forget the countless times we'd stay up late on Friday nights eating pizza and playing Call of Duty together. He was the best father a kid could ever ask for. And I love and miss him so much."

When he sat down next to you, you embraced him.

For the rest of the service, you held him.

* * *

You saw a change in your son over the developing weeks.

He did anything to help Rachel and her kids.

He did anything to help you and Brett with your kids.

And still managed to do anything for his wife and the United States Military.

You didn't know what to think about it, but you didn't say anything because your son was being a lot more affectionate with you and you loved it.

Life may not have turned out the way you expected, but you'll take this.

* * *

**Cory Monteith**

**1982-2013**

**On a midnight train going anywhere...**


End file.
